Proposal In Paris
by CrazyClacerGirl
Summary: A one-shot series based about five years after 'Keys To The Demon Prison', Bracken proposes to Kendra. My first fanfic so please R&R!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**I** don't own (sobs) Fablehaven or Unforgettable or It's Almost Like Being In Love. All rights to Brandon Mull and whatever owns Nat 'King' Cole. **This is my first fanfic so please R&R.

* * *

><p>Kendra's POV<p>

The Dark water rippled beneath them, splashing the underside of the bridge. Kendra traced her finger along the edges of the Eiffel tower, the stars had come out, and she and Bracken were just standing there admiring the view; there was no one else she would rather be with.

Four years ago she had never thought she would ever get to see the world, now she was seeing it with Bracken; perfect.

She thought back to the silly crush she had had on Gavin/Navarog a few years ago. It made her laugh; there was nothing with Gavin that was love, that was hate that was confused with love. _This, _this_ was love_ nothing could be more than this.

Her 'Nat King Cole' Pandora station started playing 'Unforgettable'. At that Bracken took her in his arms, brought her close, and started swirling to the music. She leaned her head on his chest; she loved him so much it hurt. She loved his eyes that changed shade, she loved his amazing personality, his flaws, everything.

_You're unforgettable,_

_In every way._

_That's why darling,_

_It's incredible,_

_That someone so unforgettable,_

_Thinks that I am,_

_Unforgettable too._

"You're my unforgettable." Kendra whispered in his ear. He looked deep into her eyes, "I'm forgettable, but you Kendra, you- I never thought I would say this; I know that you do it differently in your world so," he dropped to both knees, her heart was going so fast it felt like a bird was trapped in there. A stream of little lights lit up the air around them and about two dozen Astrids came into view. "Kendra Sorenson, I love with all of my heart and it tears my soul to think of leaving you. So I never want to. Will you be mine forever?"

There was no thought, there was no need, she had never felt like this and she never would again. "Yes! Yes! A million times over! I love you!" Bracken slipped the ring over her finger; it was silver with an amethyst in the center and had two pearls on the outside. "I love you!" He whispered. Then Bracken's arms were around her pulling her in, kissing her passionately, she ran her hands up his back, through his hair; he looked perfect. Even with his hair ruffled. He was movie star on the outside and so much better on the inside. But what made her love him even more was that he wasn't perfect. He had flaws, sometimes he was too fierce for what he believed was right, and he could be a bit short tempered when he was stressed, that only made her love him more.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around it, she was engaged to Bracken! To be with him forever! She wouldn't get used to it for a while. She didn't mind that he used to be a unicorn or that his mother was the fairy queen, there was only one thing that mattered; she loved him to death.

At around ten when they finally came to their senses (still on the bridge overlooking the tower) they decided to call Kendra's family. "Seth won't care that much, he'll say something like 'finally!'" She said, as her finger hovered over Seth's number. "Grandma and Grandpa will be very happy, Mom will go on about planning and Dad…" She trailed off.

Bracken finished the thought, "He'll try to kill me and when that fails he'll want to-_talk_ to me." Bracken winced at thought.

Kendra laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "How did you get those Astrids to come here anyway?"

"Astrids?" Bracken said "I didn't ask Astrids to come." He said.

"Oh!" she said, surprised, "I guess we're both so connected with them they just showed up?"

"I don't know," He said "maybe they just showed up because they felt how happy we were."

"How happy are you?" Kendra said.

"You're stalling." Bracken said.

"Fine." Kendra said, pretending to be annoyed. It was impossible to be annoyed now, she was on cloud nine.

She hit Seth's number.

Their reactions were as predicted, though Seth actually sounded upset.

"Seth?" Kendra said, "Are you OK?"

There was a pause "You know who you're talking to? The Seth-man. You think I'm upset? I'm just wondering how to break this to Verl."

Kendra shook her head even though he couldn't see it, "Don't get too emotional Seth," he snorted. "And let me break it to Verl."

After a bit more banter Kendra hung up. "We should get going." She said to Bracken, hating to say it.

When they arrived at the porch of the hostel where she was staying 'It's almost like being in love' was playing. Kendra kissed Bracken and watched him head away then she headed in-doors.

After being inducted part-fairy, stealing from a dragon-hoard; almost dating an honorary demon; living on a magical preserve; and been kidnapped be a lectoblix, this was the most magical she had ever felt.

Soon she would never have to leave Bracken. She knew that she wouldn't always be so happy with him, they would fight, sometimes she would need to get away from him; but now, all she felt was a love stronger than she could imagine.

"I love you Bracken,"she whispered to the Parisian air. They had been asked to check the new preserve found in Paris. Kendra jumped at the chance to travel (who wouldn't?) and Bracken had been eager to go with her. Now she knew why.

"Oh crap!" she muttered, now she would have to talk to her Dad.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Are you fluffed out? Please let me know what you think. No flamers though please. This might be a series of one-shots through the wedding and maybe a couple years after based on popularity. Thanks again for reading! Merry Christmas!:)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I got a couple requests for this one-shot I know it doesn't follow my first chapter but they won't all. Please R&R I was nervous about his chapter so please let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p>Bracken's POV<p>

"You what!?" Sorenson shouted. "You mean…you and her… she and you… my daughter- and the-the unicorn-boy?" Sorenson or (as Bracken had never felt comfortable calling him,) Scott, rampaged. He seemed genuinely shocked and more than a little murderous. Seriously. He would have to watch out for himself at night. Though he wouldn't be alone at night much longer. The thought made him shiver with delight and he was suddenly quite glad Sorenson couldn't see his thoughts. Though He could see Sorenson's if he wanted. He didn't.

It was a shame really, for a second there it seemed like he wouldn't care…

The drive up to Fablehaven had certainly felt like forever. Though in reality it had only been about forty minutes. Making small talk with Marla had never been quite so hard either; it wasn't Marla they were worried about, it was Scott.

They had taken the first flight available from Paris after he proposed. They were done with the preserve there and they'd wanted to tell everyone in person, excepting Scott of course.

He knew that it wasn't just the jealous protectiveness of fathers over their daughters, but also, it was even harder for Scott to let Kendra go after thinking she was dead, and having buried her. Letting her go again was going to be a struggle, even if it was in an entirely different way.

…

When they drove through the rod iron gates that surrounded the preserve they were greeted by Scott, Warren and Vanessa.

"Hey bro, how was the trip? Any deets?" Warren said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Deets?" Bracken responded, he and Warren had become good friends but he still didn't think he was speaking English half the time.

"Right, I always forget you're a unicorn," he said. "Anything fun with Kendra?" he winked.

"Shut up Warren," Vanessa cut, in striding over to join them. "I'll pressure Kendra later, but they just got back."

Bracken sighed, "Thank you _so_ much Vanessa. It's great to see you too!" he said. False enthusiasm dripping off him in waves.

Warren looked curiously at him then, "You alright dude? You seem a bit… tense."

"Tense? W-why would I be tense I just have to tell my evil, human, almost-dad-in-law that I'm engaged to his daughter, what's there to be tense about?" the words spilled out of him before he realized he'd said them.

Warren and Vanessa's jaws dropped in probably-to-never-be-repeated-unison.

"Wait! You guys are… you mean…" Warren's jaw was now so low Bracken thought it would hit the ground.

Vanessa was a bit more delicate, "You're engaged? That's wonderful! But, why are you nervous? Oh, Scott…"she finished lamely.

"Thanks and -shut up. Scott's coming over," he lowered his voice. "How do you think he'll react?"

After a brief pause it was Vanessa who answered first. "I'd wait to tell him, you just got back after all," she said nervously.

_More like you just want to get out of the house before Scott explodes._

Scott strolled(more like prowled) over with Kendra following, she was wearing an orange tank top and a black half-sweater over dark-wash jeans with her hair held up in a loose bun by a pencil hurriedly stuck through. His breath caught, she was so gorgeous she looked like a super-model; no matter what Scott did he still loved her a painfully large amount.

Kendra walked over to him and put her hand in his; their fingers lacing together sent electric pulses up his arm. Suddenly telling Scott didn't seem so bad.

They went inside the mansion and were immediately greeted by a course of hugs and "how are you?" 's. Scott–who was never friendly to Bracken but could usually be _almost_ civil- greeted him in the usual demeaning fashion.

"Unicorn-boy," he grunted by way of greeting.

"Sorenson," Bracken replied, his throat tightening convulsively. He had been alive for hundreds of years before Scott had been born, but he was always called boy. Of course bracken could appear as old as he liked, but he normally appeared around a year older than Kendra.

"So unicorn-boy, which spell have you been using on my daughter this week?" Scott grunted. Bracken sighed; Sorenson continually labored under the delusion that this was an amusing joke. Scott was normally a pretty cool, nice guy, but where his daughter was concerned… He was a _different_ person.

"Scott, be kind, he just got back," Marla came up behind Scott and hit him lightly. "We're having chicken salad and cream soda, it's casual by the pool," Marla said as an aside to everyone else.

Kendra smiled, "Thanks Mom, my favorite!"

Scott just grunted and followed everyone inside.

After sipping on chilled cream soda and eating two helpings of chicken salad, Bracken decided it was time to stop stalling. He looked to Kendra for conformation and she nodded her head; she looked confident, despite the nervous thoughts flurrying around in her head. He loved her for that.

Bracken cleared his throat slightly, it was enough to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys so um… Kendra and I have something to tell you," he said, sweating profusely. Everyone in the room looked vaguely interested except Scott, who was bending over his iPhone looking upset.

The words sort of spilled out of him like they had been waiting for months to get out. "WelllastweekIproposedtoKendraandshesaidyessowe'reengaged-"he got no further as the room erupted into hugs, cat-calls, cheers and whoops. The only one who didn't react was Scott.

"Dad?" Kendra said, escaping from Vanessa's _shopping _talks to look over at his blank features. "Are you all right?"

Scott had never looked so calm in all his life.

"Dad?" Seth asked, leaning over to Scott and detaching himself from whatever girl he was dating this time. "Are you high?"

Bracken had to admit that this seemed like a reasonable question. Scott not reacting to this was beyond mind-blowing it was… well… there actually weren't words for it.

Scott looked up from his iPhone to shoot Seth a (parent) glare. "What you're snap-chatting all your girl-friends all day and I can't be on here for five minutes without being high?"

_Well that's true enough. He's basically a total player, but still. _He thought.

Seth didn't respond, only stared.

It was Vanessa who spoke up. "You mean you didn't hear?"

Scott looked confused. "Hear what?"

"Aw bro, that sucks, you'll have to repeat it twice. Rough day." Seth looked at him with pity.

"Repeat what?" Scott questioned, looking at Bracken warily.

"Yeah, uh…" Bracken started but it was Kendra who finished.

Kendra's POV

"Well, we're getting married. Surprise!" she said. Her expression hopeful while doubt crossed her thoughts.

"You-you… you… what!?" he leapt from his seat, quivering with shock and maybe anger. Trying to conger up an appropriately crushing response. Kendra was reminded of the scene in 'The Christmas Story' where the mom breaks the lamp and the dad just stood there fuming for a response.

"Dad, uh it's OK," Seth said. Sensing a parental breakdown underway.

"OK!? My daughter and the-the Unicorn-boy? Getting married and doing-stuff?" Scott was long gone, he couldn't think of his daughter's happiness, all he could think of was that he didn't want to lose her again.

Bracken looked like he was about to throw up. Kendra felt equally disgusted. Although…

She realized then that she was practically shouting her thoughts and she looked over at Bracken to see if he had noticed-he normally tried not to pry into her thoughts unless she wanted him to, but sometimes he couldn't help hearing them- his obnoxiously devilish grin showed her he had.

She blushed, he grinned.

Marla spoke up then. "Scott, she's not just our little daughter anymore. Bracken and she are in love. Can't you see that?"

Sorenson looked momentarily chastised then, he quickly recovered. "She must seem like an infant to _you_ having been around for goodness know how long."

Kendra internally winced. She was comfortable with the fact that Bracken was significantly older than her, she knew that Bracken wanted to experience life and aging with her though. This would seriously upset him, even if he didn't show it.

Bracken spoke very quietly, "If you knew me at all you'd know that that's one thing I hate about myself. You'd know that I want to face life's challenges and grow old with her; you'd know that I would kill myself a hundred times over for her. But you don't know me."

A flicker of what almost looked like respect crossed her dad's face.

"You're not good enough…" he protested feebly, the energy seemed to have gone out of him.

Seth looked from Bracken to Scott like he was watching a tennis match. "Bracken 15, Scott love," he said in a falsely British accent. Vanessa hit him than berated him for his pitiful imitation. Kendra then hit him.

"Seth, shut up! This is important!" Seth looked at her innocently.

"Aren't you supposed to be the boring married woman now-"he started. She took a

pillow off the sofa and hit him a couple before he could finish.

"Seth your eighteen, you're a senior. Shouldn't you be mature? And the old boring woman doesn't apply until fifty." Seth grinned then looked at her witheringly.

"For your information I _have_ matured. I just got accepted into The University of Rhode Island," he said proudly.

"Seth, that's great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Seth had always struck her as more of the party type. Not so much the college type.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged earlier? It's also the number one party school in America." Kendra shook her head.

"Rhode Island is pretty far away though, how-"she was cut off by a shout from the other side of the room, it was Scott.

"You proposed a week ago!? What and you waited till _now_ to tell us? You thought that was a _good_ idea? Well if you were afraid to tell me you were right. Because the day I let this wedding happen is the day I die." This was too much for Kendra her dad was normally pretty good about things like this, and he always wanted what made her happy. What was so different this time?

"I guess it's good it's not up to you then," she said quietly. "Dad I love you but you don't rule my life. You haven't ruled my life since the second I left your house; I don't know if you're worried that I'll go off and forget about you and mom, but you can be sure no matter where I am, what _world_ I am I'll never forget you. Plus that would mean forgetting Seth, and I've tried to do that many times but, somehow it never works." The energy seemed to seep out of Scott, he just sighed.

"I take offense, why have you tried forget me?" Seth said, then regretted his words.

Kendra looked at him with exaggerated shock. "Seth, all I have to say is eleventh grade cafeteria," Seth chuckled appreciatively.

Scott spoke up again then, "If you hurt her I will kill you." Marla seconded this.

Bracken sighed. "I would kill myself before I hurt her."

Marla decided this was satisfactory. "Now Kendra, we can go dress shopping! When is the wedding?"

"Um… I don't know. Bracken?" He only shrugged.

"You don't know?" Marla looked horrified.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go for a swim now. Bracken, coming?" she paused at the door to the room.

"Are you wearing that red bikini?" Bracken said then winced as Kendra hit him and her dad shouted, "Red bikini!?"

Kendra pulled him out of the room, and they hurriedly went outside to the back deck next to the pool.

"How could you say that around my dad? You know-" she was cut off by a strangled scream.

"Is that a-a ring on your finger?"

Kendra sighed. Verl. This day officially sucked.

* * *

><p><em>There you go lots off angry Scott and a good bit of Seth. Please let me know if there's another one-shot you'd like to request. Thanks for reading!:)<em>


End file.
